


Those Who Defy Fate - Final Fantasy VII Au

by DevilSlayer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biggs lives, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Follows Original Compilation with Remake Elements, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Jessie lives, Language, Multi, No Arbiters Of Fate, No Whispers, Otp4, Rating May Change, Wedge Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Cloud Strife, An Ex-Soldier and Mercenary with a dark past, Barret Wallace Leader of an Eco Terrorist Cell with a tragic past, Tifa Lockhart a Barmaid who has ties to Cloud, Aerith a Flower girl with unique powers and Red XIII an beast from a warrior tribe experimented on by Shinra.These Five souls become entwined together in a battle against shinra but soon will discover that there is a even greater threat and they must come together to stop this forceUpdate: on hold for while trying to come up with a way to do next chapter and also working on another ficAnother Update: Discontinued, going to remake this i just not liking what i am doing here so eventually gonna just redo this, i apologize to any fans of this au but i want to do this better so gonna rewrite it.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Chelsea/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Cid Highwind/Shera, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Evan Townshend/Kyrie Canaan, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Final Fantasy VII Au With Remake Elements but no Arbiters Of Fate, Follows Original FFVII Story but Locations and Characters Are remake designs.
> 
> This will End just as they leave Midgar, Jessie and Others Live and so forth

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 1, Midgar

He knelt on the Train waiting for the signal it came when a gruff voice spoke." Come On Merc", He jumps off a large sword in his right hand his name was Cloud Strife, he watches as two infrantrymen rush out and raise their rifles." freeze!". The bigger man walks past." your turn". Cloud sighed and brings up Buster Sword into both hands and charges the two guards cutting them instantly he follows after the others more guards appear and open fire, Cloud watches the other four run off one a young woman turns to him." Have fun". and runs off, Cloud moves fast taking the guards down.

He jumps over the turn bars and encounters more guards who open fire, Cloud thrusts Buster forward then twists around striking down another then does a overhead strike to another and sheathes Buster Sword and heads up the stairs following his employees Cloud finds them waiting two of them setting up at gate to get it open he hears the girl speak." so this guy is a former soldier...um..what was his name again?". the male who had brown spikish hair stood by her." Cloud...Cloud Strife he's an ex Soldier". the girl smirks.

the girl's name as Jessie if he remembered he listened to the guy whose name was Biggs talking with Jessie and heard Jessie say something about him being not bad looking which Biggs was annoyed, Cloud just ignore he looks to see the Big Man Barret walk over getting impatient, then a another person his name was wedge come over." no one just does things for money that is crazy they may not think you're a true believer but know what i think?". Cloud sighed." Not interested...this is a one time once this is done i am gone". the gate began to open, Barret walks in." Wedge". Wedge runs off, Cloud just stares At barret.

" Better be worth the gil merc".

Cloud sighed and followed he stops and looks up at a Reactor in the distant then follows the rest of the group, while they cut a hole in a fence and went off he dealt with more guards and guard hounds which he had some minor problems with but rid of them eventually and followed, he found them at a walkway intersection and follows Barret, Jessie and Biggs into the Reactor, from here on out things were going to get difficult.

* Later*

* Shinra Theme - FFVII Remake Ost*

it had been close but they all made it out in one piece after traversing through some rubble and such they made it to Sector 8 and soon went their separate ways, Cloud followed but not before Jessie gave him a Healing Materia for saving her life, Cloud thanked her and made his way towards the station it was a mess, people stood in the streets or sat Cloud walked past them hearing them say they were late to work or suppose to be working at the now destroyed reactor, Cloud kept walking when he heard Jessie." Cloud up here! to your right!". Looks to his right and sees Jessie up." This is the only way to the station be careful it could crumble any moment, take those stairs over there". Cloud nods watching Jessie run off.

Cloud walked up the stairs and walked across the ruin walkway he saw part of a building collapse barely hitting some civilains, Cloud kept walking when the ground beneath him collapsed luckily he landed safely he continued walking then an upper part collapsed Cloud looked around trying to figure what just happened, he looks up at the window of an apartment and a memory comes to him of Nibelheim and him standing back to him Masamune in hand who turns to him and ends Cloud snapped from his memory and turned to go the way he came from when he came face to face with him.

* Those Chosen By The Planet - FFVII Remake Ost*

Sephiroth stood before him, Cloud stepped back and reaches back with Right hand grasping Buster Sword as part of the highway above collapsed Cloud covered his face with his left arm from the dust and looks up and sees Sephiroth walking away, Cloud stood there." no it can't be him...but then...". Cloud began following him now and again his head hurt as he followed Sephiroth eventually reaching an alleyway he walks up the stairs and Sephiroth comes around the Corner.

" You aren't real....you are dead!".

" I Am?".

" Yes! I killed you with my own...".

Cloud stopped something was wrong, Sephiroth just smirked." oh you need not remind me of our time together, i simply have a favor do not worry it is simple Run Cloud...you have to you have leave you have to live". Sephiroth smirks, Cloud growled." You Bastard!". And jumps at him Swinging Buster Sword at him but hits nothing and nothing was on fire Cloud did not see him." good cloud hold onto that hatred". Cloud was breathing heavily he stood and sheathes Buster Sword.

" Mako Poisoning from the fumes it has to be...alright time to go".

Cloud continued on his way when he saw a girl in a pink dress and a red jacket, Cloud noticed she had a flower basket however he did not have time suddenly she turns to him but time stopped and Sephiroth walked past her Cloud stepped back in fear as he walked closer." you are too weak to save anyone, not her not even yourself". Cloud clutched his head in pain with one hand when he heard a voice." you okay? hey are you okay?". Cloud looks into the concerned eyes of the flower girl.

" I'm fine...".

he walks away from her when she comes to stand in front of him and holds out a flower." here for you". Cloud looks at her confused." a flower?". the girl hums." yes you look like someone that might appreciate something simple like flowers". Cloud sighed, he did not have time for this." i am involved in dangerous things". The girl looks at him like she had no care in the world." So?". Cloud grunts." so keep your distance". the girl simply just smiled and then tucks the flower through his shoulder straps on his left side." oh would not be the first time for me". Cloud confused looked at her then spoke." how much for the flower". the girl hummed.

" depends on the customer for you though on the house, i really do believe that you just would appreciate a simple flower maybe even give it to someone special in your life".

Cloud had to admit that she was right, seeing a flower like this in Midgar was probably very rare." alright i will keep it". suddenly he heard people approach and rifles being aimed, Cloud grasps Buster Sword's handle, the girl looked at him." you know your right, thank you and hope we meet again oh and nice meeting you!". and she was gone running off into an alleyway, Cloud brings out Buster and prepares to fight he makes the first move and cuts down the Shinra troops.

cloud sees that there was no way to station so he was going to have to traverse the roofs, he sees a ladder and makes his way towards it and begins climbing, Cloud gets onto a roof he hears Helicopters and troops yelling Cloud needed to get out and the roofs seem the only way so he continues on his way, little did he know that upon meeting the flower girl that it will not be the last time he will see her little did he know that his journey was just beginning.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Group return to Sector 7 Slums, Cloud reunites with Tifa and is given a tour of the slums the next day while also trying to figure out his deal with Jessie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a mix of chapter 3 and 4, also unlike game more than one day passes instead of one day or two days, this is cause i want to build Cloud and Jessie's relationship up also jessie's invitation is gonna happen end of this chapter so it wil go into chapter 5 since this follows original ffvii story.
> 
> yeah no arbiters of fate for this, the reason is not cause i hate that plot device no i love it but i do this for old fans and new fans alike, especially my buddy Jarius and ScribeOfRhapsody who with all due respect does not like the changes and i understand Scribe's attitude.
> 
> i seen games and stuff that they completely ruined everything i loved about it, example Power Rangers, that stupid ass Devil May Cry Reboot and some others, i do admit that in some parts of VII Remake it's little cringy but nothing is perfect but cause i am a naturally kind hearted person i decided i wanted to make a fic that actually follows vii's original plot
> 
> but i also added some Elements from Remake mainly character designs and the locations new designs, also with this you will imagine the original english voice cast speaking as their characters as much as i love the new ones i will always be a fan of the original voices.
> 
> so understand that this fic is my gift to new and old fans

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 7 slums

The group had arrived in Sector 7 Slums and it was not long before Cloud made his way towards Seventh Heaven where from the sounds of it Barret will pay him and Tifa worked, earlier Cloud gave Jessie the flower he got from the flower girl and she was very excited, of course in her own flirty way, Cloud had to smile at the memory if honest he was starting to like Jessie.

Cloud reached the Seventh Heaven seeing two people sitting at the bottom of the steps, Barret came up to the little girl and lifted her onto his arm and walked up into the bar, Cloud walks up to the one he knew to be Tifa." welcome back Cloud come on inside". Cloud nods and follows her, she was wearing something different than the last time he saw her when he first arrived in Midgar, it was similar to her other outfit but this time she wore a black sports bra underneath tank top, she also wore athletic shorts under a pleated skirt.

On her left arm she wore a Vambrace over black arm sleeve, it was black and rustic red color she wore a black sleeve from elbow to wrist which was a wrist bracelet but had slots for materia and she wore leather gloves with metal plating on them, she wore black knee high stocking and a pair of red boots similar to her other ones, Tifa stops in doorway." oh Jessie says thanks for the flower of course she then gave it to me". Cloud looked away almost embarrassed.

" it's okay Cloud i don't mind".

Cloud sighed he watches Tifa go behind the counter, the little girl with Barret was asking him question which Barret partly lied, Cloud stood there when the girl looks up at him and then runs off to hide behind the counter, Barret stands up." what the hell do you think you are doing scaring my Daughter!". Cloud was about to rebute he didn't mean to when the girl spoke." daddy said not to talk to strangers". Barret looks at her and smiles and walks up to her, he said that she was right then they walked away, Cloud sighed.

" sorry bout that, so what can i get you".

" My money".

Tifa nodded and comes around." About that, we can talk in private". Cloud nods and follows Tifa out of the bar." before we get to about your money i took the liberty to get you a place to sleep, the owner is a good friend of Avalanche, and you can stay there rent free". Cloud smiled." sounds good". Tifa grins practically bouncing." great! it is just that way!". Cloud nods." Lead on". Tifa began walking, Cloud followed behind.

" so cloud what made you just up and give her that flower i'm curious".

" I just....thought that she would like something like that, you don't see flowers like that anyways".

Cloud let Tifa digest the answer she just smiled." it's nice of you, Jessie...she has a complicated history with Shinra". Cloud hummed, didn;t everyone of course he did not push Tifa to tell him." so what was it like topside". Cloud hummed." it was chaotic...let's just say may not be going to sector 8 for sometime". Tifa hummed." I saw on news it looked like a warzone, i know it likely was not what they say but still..". Cloud made no sound, they eventually reached the place." here it is Stargazer's height! your room is upstairs". Cloud and Tifa walk up the stairs stopping at a door.

" this is 201 my room the one next to it is yours you are 202, next to yours is 203 and well....man named Marco lived there, he is sick and the owner asked me to check on him now and again".

" It's fine".

Cloud walks into his room Tifa follows and closes door." it's not much but i am sure you will get by, if anything you need just ask". Cloud turns to her." just one thing my money you guys owe me two thousand remember". Tifa sighed and walks up and places only five hundred." that's it?". Tifa nods clasping hands together." yes...we had to use the rest for the mission i am so sorry but not to worry i am collecting money tomorrow for Filters i could pay you back then if you are willing to help of course". Cloud looks at her in thought.

" no...then i would have to pay you more...never mind".

" no two thousand is fine".

" Great! well it's late see you bright and early at the bar tomorrow..Sleep Tight". 

And She was Gone, Cloud takes out Buster Sword leaning it against wall and went to sleep, some days passed Cloud helped around Sector 7 and more, even taking care of other things some strange some not so strange, eventually he returned to his apartment only to find Jessie who gave him a summon Materia as payment to help her get something topside Cloud agreed since he got to know her during those days he was running around helping, they went to the station only to be met by Biggs and Wedge and they went topside.

Cloud learned in the next few hours about Jessie's life, her last name was Rasberry her father was suffering Mako poisoning after collapsing in mako storage, she had been an actress and apparently made one hell of a pizza just like her mother from what he heard, him, biggs and wedge infiltrated a Shinra storage to help Jessie so she can steal a blasting agent, things were fine but it did not take long for things to get complicated especially when that Roche guy showed up.

eventually they succeeded with help from an old cell of Avalanche and made their way back to Sector 7 via parachuting Cloud with Wedge and Jessie with Biggs, Jessie before jumping told him to come to her place so she could pay him in full, whatever that meant but Cloud now had decided to do anything to help her out after seeing the state of her father.

Cloud had his two thousand got it days ago after helping out and Barret giving him the rest, Jessie apparently had tried to get him onto the next mission but was unable to, Cloud was fine with it though he did not know why he felt he needed to go, Cloud helped Wedge get home and then made his way back to Jessie's upon arriving the door opened." you made it was wondering when you were gonna show and seems just in time here you go just like i promised". it was another green materia Cloud takes it and pockets it." now the icing on the cake!". she hugs him Cloud blushed this was so embarrassing but he let her.

" Tomorrow my roommates will be gone how bout coming tomorrow night?".

" i will think about it".

" Great! i make one hell of a pizza".

She began naming off ingredients and what not, Cloud just listened." well then it's a date! don't be late!". she closed the door but then pops her head out." Psych!". and was gone, Cloud sighed shaking his head but smiling, maybe he will do such tomorrow he heads to the apartments and goes inside his room and goes to sleep only to suddenly sit up eyes wide and breathing hard, Cloud realized it was a dream he ran his hand through his hair it felt so real cloud shook his head, he noticed light coming from under curtains he sits up and sheathes Buster Sword.

he walks outside as the sunlight lights up the Slums, Cloud leaves and heads to the Bar he enters and finds Tifa behind the bar." morning cloud come sit". Cloud does so." where the others?'. Tifa looks at him." not up yet sometimes they like to sleep in late with the mission being tomorrow it's normal". Cloud nods.

" so Jessie asked me out well more or less invited me to her place, i was thinking of taking it".

Tifa gets a big smile." that's great Cloud! go! oh but probably not in your uniform or at least not bring sword". Cloud sighed, this was gonna be a long day wasn't it he just knew it." alright then i need something more casual". Tifa grins." I will ask Biggs you too look to be the same size". Cloud nods if he was honest he was kind of nervous, he never actually dated not even before he left Nibelheim, he had a crush on tifa still did but something about Jessie made him feel weird.

" calm down cloud i can tell you are nervous, Jessie won't mind you being yourself i am sure it will go well".

and with that time passed and night came, Cloud stood before Jessie's place in more casual wear he took a breath and knocked, the door opens then and reveals Jessie in a dress that clearly hugged her form in the right places Cloud could feel sweat starting to form, Gaia he never been this nervous in so long, only other time was playing with Tifa so long ago." Cloud! made it! come on in!". Cloud entered her not far behind." have a seat well try to find one and i will be with you in a moment". Cloud could not take his eyes off her, she wore a simple blue dress that was almost like a second skin.

her hair was in it's usual style but lightly braided and she wore make up, Something told Cloud that Tifa had been involved in other words she looked gorgeous, Cloud tried calming his nerves and puts on a straight face as she returned with Pizza and other stuff." The Rasberry Special!". she gives him a plate, it had a slice of pizza, what looked like some sort of salad and breadsticks." sorry if it is not restuarant material". Cloud waved his hand." it's fine...my mom use to make homemade stuff".

" so Cloud...um what was it like you know your home".

Cloud sighed trying not to remember that day." it was peaceful...most of the times though i was quite the troublemaker even though most of it was not my fault, i known tifa since Childhood and that is all we are". Jessie giggled." so you say but i know the trut buddy". Cloud looked at her but saw no jealousy no anger it was acceptance and want." well i admit i did have a crush on her still kind of do". Jessie smirks all knowing." i have a crush he is sitting right before me and to be honest i do kind of...have a thing for Tifa as well". Cloud raised a brow." enough of that though! let's eat!".

and so they did eat and talk the night away laughing at some crazy stories and what not, Cloud liked it cloud smiled when suddenly his head started hurting he clutched it and nearly stumbles out of his chair as he saw the person behind Jessie who was talking." cloud what's the matter hey better not get all freaked out on me", Sephiroth stood behind Jessie masamune raised ready to strike Cloud closed his eyes the ringing stopped he opened his eyes sephiroth was gone, Jessie was looking at him concerned." sorry..i'm fine i think i just need rest". Jessie nodded.

" okay".

" hey i had fun Jessie, i might even say i would not mind this again after your next mission".

" well now i am gonna have to try even harder to get Barret to let you in on this coming mission".

Cloud waved his hand." it's fine but if you do and he accepts i will need a raise then". Jessie grins she kisses him on the cheek." i had fun too now go before my roommates come back and see you!". Cloud left immediately and returned to his room and changed back into his uniform and went to sleep, what he did not know was that him being on the next mission was going to come sooner than he thinks.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are, by the way this is how i write deal with it, let me do it my way


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud ends up joining on the mission to Sector 5, and things become complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if i am rushing this, but to be honest Disc one of ffvii was just i don't know mediocre at best nothing against it i just think vii got really interesting after they left Midgar.
> 
> so i am skipping ahead to Sector 5 mission and cloud meeting aerith again and fighting Reno the Ninja Turk i mean did you guys see in Remake! like holy shit! i mean i knew he could fight as seen in AC but in Remake was like a fucking Ninja!
> 
> if you noticed i explained Tifa's outfit change in last chapter i just wanted to mention that her original vii outfit she had to honor vii original, anyways let us begin in my opinion one of my favorite parts of Remake and Original

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 7 Slums

This was not going well and they knew it, just when things were well Jessie ended up hurting her ankle apparently the same group of thugs that Cloud dealt with decided to attack the bar Jessie tried to do her best but she got hurt twisiting her ankle, Cloud helped patch her up cause of this incident Cloud was offered to join the next mission he accepted with bigger pay which Barret agreed, Cloud sat next to Jessie." Gonna be okay?". Jessie gave one of her usual smirks." i will be fine! guys stop fussing yeah i may not be able to join but i am sure i will find something to do".

" Alright, here".

Cloud gave her a flip phone, it was outdated by Shinra standards but was easy and hard to track." if need anything just call me or the others". Cloud stood and was about to leave when Jessie grabbed his arm." before ya go". She kisses him on cheek after pulling him down to her height." for luck". Cloud walked away and outside to meet with Tifa and Barret at the station, Cloud stopped looking back towards Seventh Heaven and boarded the train.

* Later*

wel things certainly did not go well but it wasn't much a problem, first they got caught by id scan then fought all the way through to sector 5 they finally made it to Sector 5 reactor which after running into Biggs went through a ventilation shaft and now they were here." Damn no way down". Cloud looked for a way down but did not see any until Tifa spoke." I think i found a way". they noticed a large pipe which you had to jump onto the second one, Tifa went first then Barret who wooed in joy then Cloud.

" what is this?"

Cloud looks at the machine above." An new type of weapon an Airbuster usually used to hunt monsters and such our best option would be to run if we ended up fighting it". Barret grunted in agreement, they continued on their way but something was off." where is everyone?". Barret snorted." Probably ran off like the cowards they are!". Cloud begged to differ reactors were never empty and Shinra always had guards something did not feel right, he looks to Tifa who gave him the same suspicious look.

" Let's just get this over with".

The Three made their way to the reactor core only encountering minor resistance mainly sentry bots and Sweepers Cloud sheathed Buster and they continued eventually reaching the Reactor Core, Cloud holds out his hand Barret places the bomb in it." how much time we have?". Barret grins." all the time in the world remote detonator". Cloud nods and sets it up." alright let's go". they make their way towards the ladder when it rises up on it's own." Shit! what do we do now!". Cloud walks over to a gate." Looks like we will have to take a different route how bout we show Shinra something". Barret raised a brow.

" are you thinking what i am thinking?".

" we take out the Airbuster before it becomes operational or at least weakened it before it's deployed if i am guessing right there are several stations where they are working on it each area we can remove certain components".

" i like the way ya think! let's do this!".

" Yes! we can do this".

the three made their way through the reactor taking care of guards and removing components from the Airbuster this included AI, BBs and more." That should do it come on let's go and blow this joint up high in the sky!". Tifa and Cloud nodded when Cloud grasps his head suddenly." Cloud?". Cloud shook his head, he looks up and his eyes go wide." Cloud what is it?". Tifa looks around and her too sees what he sees." no...no it can't be". Barret looked at them confused." what the hell ya yapping about? what the hell!". Cloud grips Buster with Right hand." your not real!". Sephiroth stood there Masamune in hand.

" do not deny it...Cloud i am as real as that sword on your back, you will know the truth you will come to me".

Sephiroth raises Masamune." all will know the Reunion". Suddenly all he rushes them but Cloud struck but the minute he did Sephiroth had vanished." Okay who the hell was that!?". Cloud shook his head." it wasn't real...". Tifa nodded." it might be the fumes from the Mako...i am sure once we get out of here we will be fine". and so the three kept on their way eventually they reached a intersecting walkway that led left and right when drones suddenly appeared and a Hologram of Shinra himself appeared.

" Hello my dear sewer rats..ah one who has bathed in mako that makes you...a soldier".

" Ex Soldier".

" once a soldier always a soldier but i usually have no time to remember who is who".

Barret fires at one of the drones." Ya Forgetting someone! finally decided to show ya self!'. Shinra hummed." please it is you who showed yourself you really believe i would just let you waltz into a reactor without knowing about it brave but foolish, if you must know you are all over the news the Terrorists Avalanche allies of wutai bombing another Mako Reactor". Barret gasped." What!". Heidegger then appeared." hahaha! you still don't get it do you!? you been playing in our hands since the beginning! now let us begin the trial of Avalanche!". they saw the airbuster being transported." Damn! guys we got to get rid of that!". Tifa was right.

" now face judgment Face your Executioner! the Mighty Airbuster!".

* Still More Fighting (Airbuster) - FFVII Remake Ost*

all three began their attack, Cloud swung buster sword on one side, Tifa used her martial arts and Barret attacked with gun-arm, they attacked with strategy and skills, it was a tough fight, Cloud uses a Braver strike followed by a flurry of strikes, Tifa was almost dancing and flying her punches and kicks imbued with materia magic, Barret fired away, after a bit of time they could tell that the Airbuster was weakened, Cloud performs a Crosslash then a move he called Ascension.

suddenly the airbuster explodes and Cloud grabs the ledge." Cloud!". Barret saw no way to help." hey...i was wrong about you..". Cloud felt his grip slipping." I know! go and get Tifa out of here! i will be fine this is not the end for either of us!". Barret nodded as the reactor started to erupt in flames, Barret grabs Tifa dragging her." Cloud! No!". Cloud slips and takes out grappling gun but it breaks and he falls watching as the reactor exploded as he fell before passing out.

*meanwhile*

" Let me Go! Barret!".

Tifa is set down, Tifa ran past him but Barret grabs her with his good arm." Teef! he's gone but he ain't dead! he can take care of himself you said so yourself!" Tifa was practically hyperventilating Tears almost stinging her eyes." we can't just abandon him!". Barret sighed, scratching his head." yeah...i know but merc would not want ya to worry about him, i am sure he's fine gotta be strong for him". Tifa took a deep breath." You're Right...i just hope he's alright". Barret hums and the two made their way Tifa looks back her lips a firm line then follows Barret ready to face what comes next.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at fight scenes so i skip them if i can however i am not skipping the Sephiroth fights, nor The Rufus and Turks Fights.
> 
> Next Chapter will be with our beloved Asskicking Flower Girl Aerith!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Sector 5, Tifa and Barret discovered a horrifying plan by Shinra and Tifa prepares to stop it by going to a man named Don Corneo.
> 
> Cloud wakes to find himself in a church and meets the flower girl again and becomes involved in protecting her from the Turks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but this will likely be a normal occurance, in fact i am gonna do just that, this fic will be randomly updated.

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 5 Slums

" hey are you okay? hello".

Cloud opened his eyes, wondering whose voice that was Cloud opened his eyes and came to face with the flower girl he saw days before." you're awake! that's a relief". Cloud sat up and shook his head he stands." your that flower girl...um...". The Girl smiled." Aerith my name is Aerith and yours?". Cloud looks at her." Cloud...Cloud Strife...um sorry bout the flowers". Aerith just smiled waving it off.

" it's fine they are lot stronger than they look oh you dropped this when you came crashing down".

Aerith held out the Healing Materia Jessie had given him, Cloud takes it and pockets it." Thanks...". Aerith nods." i have one too see?'". She turns her head and cloud saw it but it was white unlike any color he's seen." yeah you and their mothers and everyone else". Aerith chuckled." mine though is special...it doesn't do anything at all". Cloud looks at her confused." maybe you just don't know how to use it". Aerith looks at him with a smile." Maybe...but i don't mind, it was a gift from...my mother". Cloud did not say anything else.

" hey you should stay for awhile!".

Cloud was about to speak when the doors to the church opened, he turns and watches as Shinra Troops entered a man in a black suit in the middle, he knew who it was, it was a turk however he had his suit and shirt opened he had spiky red hair that was tied in a ponytail, and had marking under his eyes." mind if i interrup? and you are?". Cloud reaches back and grasps Buster's handle." He's a Soldier and my Bodyguard! pretty neat huh". The Turk leans forward squinted." well you do have the eyes...what rank?". cloud glares.

" First Class".

The Turk began to laugh." seriously!? i would believe you if you had a better lie than that!". Cloud growled, The Turk smirked." well if you then how bout showing me". cloud rushes and swings buster sword at him but the turk easily dodges and his troops open fire." hey watch the flowers!". Cloud glares at the Turk." well you are weird enough to be one". Cloud moves cutting down the Troopers with ease though not killing them." Oh for the love of...guess i will have to do this myself". The Turk jumps down and moves with lightning speed Cloud blocks the baton weapon of the Turk and strikes with a few slashes.

" oh where are my manners name's Reno remember that".

Reno using what was clearly Thunder infused speed zips towards Him, Cloud swings down Buster sending three bursts of energy then thrusts forward then does a triple strike and braver, but Reno recovered and jumps onto Buster and flips over Cloud landing behind him and takes out six bombs and throws them they create six orbs of lightning, Cloud rushes towards Reno swinging sword as he came up to him, Reno was caught off guard when Cloud hits him with a Fire spell then performs a Cross-slash sending Reno skidding across the floor, Reno stands up but falls to one knee.

" Man...you got it all...wrong i am not trying to..".

before cloud had a chance to strike guards rushed in, Cloud turns and grabs Aerith's hand and they rush into the room in the back, Cloud closes it and finds something to block it." Let's go!". Banging on the door began, Cloud and Aerith rush upstairs.' There! we can get out via the attic". Cloud and Aerith started making their way as Shinra troops entered the room and opened fire." Idiots! don't hurt her!". Aerith lost balance and fell to their level, Cloud cursed he jumps and grabs the ceiling and made his way to a chandelier and cuts it down it missed the infrantryman but allow Aerith to make her way back up. 

Reno growled." Don't let her get away you morons!". they opened fire on Cloud, Cloud sends a fire spell at the other chandelier knocking it down in a flaming heap, some troops went after Aerith Cloud had enough and jumps down to them crashing Buster Sword down with a vicious braver sending them flying down the stairs he turns and rushes after Aerith, it was not long before they made it out of the church via roof.' so ready to jump across roofs?". Cloud sighed." if i am gonna do this, i need pay". Aerith looks at him.

" Hmm...one date".

" what?".

" you heard me one date should be good enough pay for a mercenary, and it comes with being my bodyguard just for a bit longer".

Cloud sighed." fine let's go". Aerith grins." great! after you". Cloud and Aerith started to make their way, little did either of them know that their meeting was in a way destined, and that it was just the start.

* Sector 7 Slums*

Tifa sat at her bar holding her glass of scotch, she was worried about Cloud, she knew he could take care of himself but..Tifa had to think about what cloud would do if she was the one who had to be left behind, tifa finishes her drink when a man came crashing through the doors Barret following with a very angry expression." Please! don't kill me! i was only following orders!". Tifa looks at Barret." Ya gonna get new orders! one that involves ya full of lead! if ya ever look at my little girl that way again i will do just that and more!". Tifa growled and grabs the man.

" Who sent you!".

The Man cowered.: Don Corneo! he said that to look for Avalanche! he did not tell me why! all i know is that Shinra is planning something!". Tifa growled and knees him in the gut and she twists and throws him over her shoulder and sends him flying out into the slums streets, Tifa and Barret march towards him." Then we will just speak to Corneo ourselves". The man laughed and spat in her face." you can't the only way to do that is audition to become his wife". Tifa was in no mood she wiped the spit off her face and rams her fist into his face knocking him out instantly, and began to pound his face when Barret grabs him.

" Tifa! calm down!".

Tifa desperately tried to calm herself.' i'm sorry Barret...". Barret chuckled." no need girl...you are gonna do it aren't ya". Tifa nodded." Barret...we need to know, whatever Shinra is planning it can't be good". Barret nodded, he scratched his head." well i know one person that may be able to help". Both look to find Jessie." Jessie...". Jessie waved them off." it will be a good chance to pretty you up! in case you see Cloud! come on i can't be the only one who has a thing for him". Tifa blushed.

" besides if we know cloud he wouldn't want us to worry about him".

Tifa nodded." Alright let us do this then". Jessie grins giving a a thumbs up, Barret chuckled shaking his head." Never will understand you women". He turns and heads back inside the Bar, while Tifa followed Jessie to her place to prepare for a mission one that little did Tifa know will change her life.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the twist at end i made, i mean how did Tifa get the dress? in original and Remake she just suddenly has it so i thought why not it be Jessie who gives it to her especially since Jessie in Remake was an Actress i am sure Jessie has lots of Dresses.
> 
> the dress Tifa wears is the blue one the aka Mature one we see her wear in trailers, Aerith is gonna wear the sexy Red Dress cause i can, cloud is gonna wear the Grayish one we saw in the last two trailers i believe the TGS trailer it was can't remember but still.
> 
> I tried to make the Reno fight good but again i am not good at fight scenes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets Elmyra Gainsborough, Aerith's Mother and during a run with Aerith meets Rude, Reno's Partner and tension rises.
> 
> meanwhile Tifa prepares for her mission, meanwhile Shinra is haunted by a mysterious figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Shinra is gonna see Sephiroth he will not die yet of course also this chapter will have Shinra plan the plate collapse deal.
> 
> now after watching remake several times and reading stuff i now firmly believe that Sephiroth in remake is original timeline Sephiroth, of course in this au not doing that, i will however do a remake fic set after part 1.
> 
> and Rude vs Cloud! this is where also cloud does a certain fighting style he does in AC

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 5 Slums

one thing led to another, Cloud helped Aerith get home and met her mother however he could tell she wasn't Aerith's real mother but he did not say anything, then he was forced to help Aerith bring flowers to the orphanage called the Leaf House which he met the staff there earlier and eventually he went with Aerith to give flowers, before that Aerith's mother mentioned a man named Rude a Turk likely the same one he and aerith saw earlier at the station.

what did Shinra want with Aerith it made no sense Cloud could not figure it out afterwards during their little journey they helped the people including finding some missing kids, Cloud and Aerith eventually learned that a Turk came by Aerith's house and was now running around likely heading to the church, Cloud and Aerith decided to get out before he found them however as they walked they found a man kneeling on the ground who stood up, he was bald and wore shades, this must have been Rude.

" hello Aerith".

" what do you want?.".

" you know why i am here...wait is this your new boy toy wait your eyes...are you the one who beat Reno".

Cloud walks up to the Turk who was clearly a foot taller." and what if i am". Rude smirked." need to cross my T's dot my I's the usual". Cloud watches him walk through a gate into a large circular area, Cloud followed knowing that there might be a fight when Aerith grabs his arm." Don't...Rude he isn't a bad guy". Rude chuckled, turning towards the two." No but i do bad things". he adjusts his glove and then moves with a kick but Cloud blocks it slightly skidding across the dirt.

" You Turks are all the same, bark but no bite".

" if you so say".

* Turks: Reno - FFVII Remake Ost*

Rude moved with a flurry of punches and kicks, Cloud blocks them and counters with a few strikes of his own, Aerith gripped her staff and attacked Rude blocks her attacks." leave us alone!". Rude glares." sorry but can't do that". He rushes over with his hand glowing clearly infused with fire materia and strikes Cloud raises buster to block then cloud twists around and strikes Rude with a triple slash then does a twirl clockwise then does a forward spin slamming his Buster Sword against Rude who manages to block the strike but skidded across the ground the right lense of his shades breaking.

" Had enough".

Rude smirked." so maybe you are who you say you are, i can see that Reno was not lying about being beaten". Rude takes off his broken shades and puts on new ones and then his fist glows and he slams his fist into the ground causing a quake spell knocking Cloud and Aerith off their feet which Rude rushes over to Aerith and disarms her by kicking her Staff out of her hands, it lands near Cloud, Cloud grabs it and Buster Sword in right and left Cloud rushes and attacks with both weapons Rude dodges them but Cloud thrusts the rod forward hitting him in the chest but Rude dodges Buster Sword.

" interesting technique".

" glad you like".

Cloud suddenly throws the Rod like a Javelin At Rude Catching him off guard as he swats it away Cloud was on him and does a triple slash technique which he turns it into a Cross-slash, Rude skids across the ground and falls to one knee, Aerith retrieves her Rod she was relieved that she did not have to fight but she had a feeling she would one day, Rude rose." Please...just go away...". Rude grunted he looks at them." like i said i can't do that". Rude gets into a fighting stance when Cloud hears his phone go off.

Rude answers." hey buddy get your ass back here, a new mission something to do with sector 7". Rude stuttered but relented, a Chopper appeared above he grabs the rope ladder." go home and stay there". Aerith smirks." you know i can't do that!". Rude gasped and tried to say something but was too shocked as he was carried away back to Shinra HQ, Cloud sheathes Buster Sword, Aerith puts her Staff away." come on". Aerith nods and the two continued on their way.

* Shinra HQ*

" President you cannot be serious! as head of urban development it is my...".

" Tuesti for once in your life accept it!".

Reeve Tuesti went silent, there was no point in arguing anymore but he was no quitter, why would Shinra drop the plate why just to get rid of an Eco Terrorist Group, something didn't make sense but Reeve did not know what to do but then he realized what, Reeve excused himself and made it to his office he closed the door thankfully no one knew what he did in his office not by video nor sound, Reeve takes out his phone and dials a number." Yes it is me, i need you to do something for me...please you are the only one i can trust...thank you call me when it is done". Reeve hung up and put his phone away he looks up as his sectretary enters.

" sir".

" i have something i want you to do i want you to get me the blue prints and reports for sector 6 upper plate, i also want report on the Rasberry case".

" yes sir anything else?".

" no that is all...oh there is...do not speak of this outside this office".

She smiled." of course sir". Reeve nods and she left, she was trustworthy it was the truth, she helped him lots since his time here Reeve had one more thing to do before he could complete his plan he pulls out phone again and presses a button then a small black cat with a crown and cape walk out." what is it lassie". Reeve chuckled." i told you not to call me that, Cait...i have an important mission i need you to go to Sector 7 and get the Rasberry's out of there...i cannot tell you why except it is important and they are in danger". Cait nods and does a salute." i'll get right onto it!". Reeve nods and Cait Sith made his way out, Reeve leans back against chair and closed his eyes, he hoped everything goes well.

* Shinra HQ - President Office*

Shinra sat overlooking footage of the Sector 1 and Sector 5 Avalanche infiltrations, he smirked everything was going to plan he takes a puff of his cigar when he saw a black feather fall onto his desk." strange...probably some bird got in". yet he did not hear any flapping nor see one, Shinra heard a sound and turns around in chair but nothing he turns back and his eyes went wide, there stood a familiar person." no...it can't be...i must be seeing things". Sephiroth stood there smirking Shinra closed his eyes then opens them and he was gone, Shinra sighed in relief when a sharp pain he felt in his chest he looks down and sees a very long blade sticking out of his chest, then someone leans over his shoulder.

" you will not win fall into darkness and oblivion".

Shinra shot awake then, it was a dream he must of fallen asleep Shinra shook his head and looks outside it was night he decided that he needed sleep and rises from his seat and leaves heading to his personal quarters unknown to him a black feather falls onto his chair then vanishes and a voice speaking." The Reunion is coming....soon mother...".

* Sector 7 Slums*

Tifa sighed she was nervous but this had to be done, Tifa looks at the time it was gonna be night soon that was when apparently Corneo did his auditions as well as wall market in Sector 6 is the most busy, Tifa checked herself in the mirror at her blue dress, she ran her hands over it to make sure no wrinkles, and then heads outside she sees a carriage with chocobos pulling it stopping before her." hello miss i will be your transport". Tifa nods and enters the carriage she takes a breath she looks to the bag of her normal outfit it was time she was going to get answers even if she had to tear them out of Don Corneo.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i fibbed little but since this is a au i wanted a way for those on Sector 7 upper plate to survive and Reeve is the one who gets this done and Cait Sith, originally i was gonna have the Rasberry's related to him but instead they and him know each other personally as friends.
> 
> like Jarius' Au except that i am keeping jessie's backstory as an Actress, again i am not good at fight scenes but you know i try to do my best, and Tifa in her sexy blue dress ala remake design! yep getting close to that moment.
> 
> yep Sephiroth is little ooc in that scene but that was the point while keeping his original self intact, i promise i will try to do a better Reno and Rude fight but i cannot guarantee it at same time i am also planning a remake of The Vergil vs Sephiroth Death Battle mainly cause of Remake Sephiroth is just a damn powerhouse now lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud reunites with Tifa on her way to Corneo, Aerith makes him go after her.
> 
> Things get really complicated mainly for Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Infamous Cloud Crossdressing scene is coming! Oh Yeah lol poor cloud and i will have the Rhodea-Cloud dance in this chapter as well

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 5 Slums to Sector 6 Slums - Wall Market

Cloud did as he was promised he snuck out of Aerith's Home and made his way towards where Elmyra said to go but he got a surprise when Aerith came out from hiding, how did she know he had no idea he suspected that she had snucked out early without her mother even knowing, Cloud had no choice but to follow her since she seemed to know her way around.

they first went through an old expressway that was in ruins when Sector 6 plate fell, they made their way through eventually running into bandits which both took care of and found themselves in an old park." i use to come here to sell flowers but with things going on never really had the time". Cloud grunted, he wasn't interested now that he knew where Sector 7 was he was gonna have to find a way to get into the Sector Slums via the gate but it appears it only opens from the other side.

" Come on!".

Cloud reluctantly followed her up onto the top of a slide and sat down next to her." you know i knew a soldier the same rank as you....he was the first person i ever loved". Cloud frowned, he did not know lot of Soldiers except him who would not be named." what was his name...i might have known him". but Aerith did not answer, Cloud decided not to push the subject." well if he is still out there i am sure you two will meet again". Aerith hummed sadly, Aerith stood then." anyways i suppose you want to get going, come on". Cloud nodded and jumped off the slide, just before he could ask where they were going the Gate to Sector 7 Slums began to open.

Cloud and Aerith exchanged looks and saw a chocobo drawn carriage riding out of Sector 7 Slums and Cloud swore he saw someone he knew." Tifa?!". Cloud ran after the carriage, the woman heard and turned to face him it was Tifa and she was in a blue dress a short one, Cloud jumps onto the back." Cloud...i thought we lost you...i am so glad you are okay". Cloud smiled, then frowned." i will explain everything later but i am going to go see Corneo, just trust me and i will be fine i promise". Cloud nodded and jumps off watching the carriage drive away.

" oh no you are going after her and before you say she can take care of herself, Don Corneo will use that against her, now you are going to go and rescue her or i will drag you there myself".

it was later and several things happened first they were refused access into the mansion cause he was not a woman and Aerith was midly cute at best, so per Leslie's words went and spoke to Chocobo sam again and lost a coin toss only to learn it was a coin that had the same side which Cloud suspected, then they went to see Madam M who said they would help but the only way for Aerith to even get into the Mansion and audition was to have and wear a very expensive dress so they went to participate in a tournament known as The Corneo Tournament and won the gil they needed and Madam M took Aerith into a private room.

this left Cloud to his own device and ran into Johnny once again who was in so much despair that he needed his help Cloud tried to use force but Leslie told him it was not a good idea, so Cloud left the mansion but stopped when he heard loud cheering and cameras flashing and such some being whistling, the crowd moved and Cloud's mouth parted as he saw who they were goggling and cheering at, it was Aerith and what she was wearing was something Cloud could not help but stare at.

Aerith wore a red dress which top of left much to imagination showing more cleavage than blocking such a sight, her dress was dark red with black accents at the chest area, it ended with the skirt being slightly frilly but Cloud had to admit she looked gorgeous Johnny rolled a red carpet and she walked across it, Aerith just smiled at him." Corneo likes his girls to have...certain tastes, this dress is so....hard to walk in and gaudy....Cloud?". Cloud blushed, Gaia what the hell was wrong with him." stop staring so much". Cloud shook his head." Sorry it's just....never mind". Aerith smiled shyly." do you...um like it..". Cloud did not answer afraid of making her upset." um...looks good...we should go".

" well cause of our little adventure you caught the eye of a certain person according to Madam M, the one and only Andrea Rhodea".

and once again cloud had no choice but to follow Aerith the first thing he had to do was show what he could do and afterwards he was brought out to a large stage where he was forced to dance with Rhodea, Cloud reluctantly did so when he saw Aerith sitting and practically cheering him on, Cloud was told to follow Rhodea and so Cloud did each move Andrea did he did the exact same way if anything cloud was a quick learner and quickly got into the dance, Aerith practically jumped up and down in her seat clapping and cheering him on.

Cloud continued dancing with Rhodea and soon it ended, he felt he had been for two hours breathing heavily, suddenly honeybees appeared and set down a chair which they put him down on to sit and next thing cloud knew he was being...well dolled up make up the works Aerith gasped as she saw him, Cloud kept his face neutral as the middle of stage rose then fell and Rhodea came over and danced bit and tilted him with fireworks going off." Perfection". Cloud frowned and afterwards met with Aerith who could not help but tease him.

Cloud sighed he was just gonna have to deal with this until they got Tifa out, him and Aerith made their way to the Mansion and were brought into a room only to be drugged and knocked out, Cloud woke to Tifa hovering over him at first it seemed she did not recognize him but then she did." I pulled it off i get it". aerith eventually woke and introduced herself, Tifa explained the reason she came and Cloud at first was against it but went along, it was not long before one of them was chosen by Corneo who was cleary a fat perverted slob of a man who clearly got what he wanted.

Tifa was chosen and Cloud and Aerith were brought to separate rooms, Cloud could not believe this was happening but Tifa at least was picked so she could do what she had planned, the men licked their lips." well i do kind of like my women little buff!". Cloud growled in disgust but he had to act shy and nervous, the men approached they pulled down their pants to their ankles and Cloud had it he rams his foot into the balls of one of them then uppercuts one.

" Bitch! oh we're gonna have fun!".

One pulls out a Knife, Cloud grabs his wrist and twists his arm making the man scream in pain then headbutts him, suddenly the door opens and Leslie walks in." not an enemy, Andrea explained everything here is your gear as well as the two girls". Cloud nodded and grabs one's arm and threw him into the wall." what the hell is your problem!". Cloud did not answer as he changed into his Soldier uniform sheathing Buster Sword on back shocking the men." think i'm gonna throw up! kill the bastard!". Cloud swings buster sword using the back of it knocking the remaining thugs out, He bends down and picks up Aerith's clothes and heads to find her he hears yelling.

Cloud rushes downstairs into a torture room of sorts, Aerith was running around a table that you strap someone too as a thug of Corneo's chased her half naked, Cloud rushes over and blovks his path." what the hell!". Cloud glares and rams his fist into his groin and then he drops as Aerith slams a chair into his back, Cloud raises a brow but smiles." see i said i can take care of myself". Cloud chuckled." i had no doubt here's your stuff...um...let you get changed". Cloud turned around hearing rustling of Aerith removing the Red Dress, Cloud blushed his imagination of her naked ran wild in his mind he shook his head.

" okay you can look".

Cloud turns finding her in her normal clothes but she was struggling with her Pink bow." damnit....Cloud...can you help me..". Cloud nods and walks up behind her, luckily he saw how to braid hair when they dressed him up and he did her ponytail braid perfectly and tied her pink bow." thanks...my...he gave this to me..it is the only thing left that reminds me of him". Cloud nodded, Tifa was all that was left that reminded him of Nibelheim, in a sense she was the light to his darkness, Cloud shook his head." Come on let's go get Tifa and get answers out of Corneo". Aerith grins with a nod and the two made their way to Corneo's chambers, where they would get their answers sooner than they thought.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well to say i tried might be an understatement i just want to get to the Shinra HQ infiltration part as soon as i can, next chapter will be the pillar battle yeah gonna skip most of the sewers and train graveyard parts i mean i will mention them but not gonna actually do it.
> 
> i have my plan on how Jessie, Biggs and Wedge survive, Wedge is gonna survive the same way he did in Remake minus the Whispers, Jessie and Biggs survival i already have planned out and it involves Cloud and Tifa using a certain item to do so.


End file.
